1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to toys, and more particularly, to an improved toy lounge chair that is convertible into a vanity and back, for more enjoyment by a child during play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The convertible furniture art is old and crowded and includes many types of pieces that convert from one form or type of furniture or device into one or more other forms or types of furniture or devices and back. Such known pieces include convertible or foldable toy furniture of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,283,762 and nesting toy furniture sets as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,328,921 and 1,660,119. However, none of the known prior art discloses or shows a toy lounge chair that is convertible into a toy vanity and back by moving or rearranging a number of elements.
Therefore, there still exists a need in the art for a toy device that more effectively and efficiently transforms from a lounge chair to a vanity and back in a minimum of time by moving a minimum number of parts thereof. There also exists a need for a method of assembling and manufacturing such a convertible toy lounge chair/vanity in an inexpensive and efficient manner and to allow a child to easily and quickly manipulate the same during play.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified convertible toy. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified convertible toy chair and vanity. It is a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified toy chair that is easily converted into a vanity and back. It is a yet a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified toy lounge chair that is easily converted into a vanity and back, by manipulating a leg assembly on the toy and folding the body of the toy into a chair or a vanity position with the leg assembly supporting the underside of the chair or vanity. And, it is a still further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified method of converting a toy into or from a vanity from or into a lounge chair, by manipulating a leg assembly and unfolding a body to reveal a chair or vanity on the opposed sides and then moving the body and leg assembly so as to support the lounge chair or vanity in an open or usable play position.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a toy that is easily convertible between a lounge chair and vanity. The toy includes a main body having two faces, one of which comprises portions of a lounge chair and the other of which comprised portions of a vanity. A separate leg assembly is provided that is selectively moved to act as a support for the lounge chair or the vanity. The body includes hinged portions that fold to reveal face portions that form a mirror and a box-like main portion of the vanity, or the seat back, seating portion and a leg rest for the lounge chair. The leg assembly may be hingedly attached to or formed separate from the main body.